


if, then let it be

by redledgers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angel Wings, Demons, F/M, Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The enigma that is Natasha's life is wrapped in the presence of a constant figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if, then let it be

She thinks sometimes that he is an angel, maybe a fallen one, maybe one that was sent elsewhere and found his way to her. It is a more comforting thought for her than the one that creeps up in the middle of the night. This one thinks he is a demon, a devilspawn sent to drag her back to the pits of hell she escaped from. It is a harsh reality because she is torn between wanting each of them to be true; she deserves some good, she knows this, but she also knows that she was never born for goodness, not the way he was before it all.

If he was an angel at one point, his wings were clipped and they’re starting to grow back now, a soft tangled mess of feathers and confusion. His horns have not come back—they were put there, artificial and broken anyway. She never tells him these things because the way she thinks of him is private and innate. These thoughts course through her veins and are buried deep into her bones. He will never be able to purge them as he creeps inside of her, but they are lessened.

And she is a wanderer, a lost soul needing to be ushered home by someone, something, and that someone and something is him. For this, Natasha is grateful. The world has every right to hate her for the blood she has spilled on it, the people she has lost, yet it seems willing to give her a chance. A meager, fleeting sliver of hope that broke through the black and red and catapulted into her life when she was still entangled.

So if he is an angel, she will quietly accept it, stroke his wings in the dead of night. And if he is a demon, then she will accept that as well, because she is the Black Widow, and will face her fate.


End file.
